


Cosa ci vedi in lui?

by sunnyagrume



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Questa era una domanda che le ponevano spesso.Effettivamente, Pippo non rispecchiava lo stereotipo il principe azzurro.
Relationships: Mrs. Geef/Goofy (Disney)





	Cosa ci vedi in lui?

**Author's Note:**

> Lo ammetto non ho mai guardato Ecco Pippo! (è nella mia watchlist ma continuo a rimandare), per questo non l'ho taggato. E le mie conoscenze si basano solo su In Viaggio con Pippo, qualche ricerca e qualche cartone visto...  
> Però come molti mi sono spesso fatta domande sulla madre di Max (inserire qua battuta su OH NO PIPPO HA CANONICAMENTE FATTO COSE)... e mi piace pensare che lei e suo marito avessero un bel rapporto, prima di... qualsiasi cosa le sia successa.

“Cosa ci vedi in lui?”

Questa era una domanda che le ponevano spesso.

Effettivamente, Pippo non rispecchiava lo stereotipo il principe azzurro: magro magro, con grandi dentoni, con una risata "strana", maldestro come pochi, non erano mancate le volte che l'aveva messa in imbarazzo e doveva contenersi per non fingere di non conoscerlo.

Gli stessi che le facevano quella domanda però non vedevano che Pippo era molto di più di quel "pasticcione"

Pippo riusciva sempre a farla ridere anche nelle situazioni peggiori; Pippo era anche in grado di essere serio, prenderle la mano e rassicurarla con tono calmo; Pippo non si scoraggiava di fronte a niente e riusciva a darle forza anche dove non sembrava esserci speranza. E la sua risata "strana"? La trovava tenera, e le scaldava il cuore ogni volta che la sentiva.

Pippo forse non rispettava i canoni del "principe azzurro", ma non le importava.

Lo amava e lo aveva sposato proprio per com'era e il come passare il tempo con lui la facesse sentire a casa.


End file.
